Thaw of the Dead Maze
|eventdescription = |image2 = Ui building-thawofthedead-island v12x.png}} General Holter is on a mission to conquer a frozen planet he’s discovered, but its current inhabitants are as dangerous as dangerous gets. For this reason, he’s staying in the backline while someone else does his dirty work: Nitroblaster! Nitroblaster is an unstoppable machine designed to kill, but its targets aren’t as simple to destroy as General Holter may think. The inhabitants of this frozen planet are the Suliens. Suliens are beasts made of parts of other living things that sort of froze into a block which is controlled by a parasite living on their inside. This rare build makes these monsters very unpredictable. Eisul is the strongest member and thus the commander of the Sulien civilization. Big and bulky, Eisul will prove a hard target to defeat. Let’s see how Nitroblaster handles him. Maze Paths Fornax |cost2=25|prize2= |cost3=30|prize3= |cost4=35|prize4= |width=2px|color=orange}} |cost5=40|prize5= |cost6=50|prize6= |width=2px|color=red}} |cost7=60|prize7= |cost8=70|prize8= |width=2px|color=blue}} |cost9=85|prize9= |cost10=105|prize10= |cost11=125|prize11= |cost12=150|prize12= |width=2px|color=blue}} |cost13=180|prize13= |cost14=220|prize14= |cost15=250|prize15= |cost16=315|prize16=35px|Silver Vanoss Coin |cost17=380|prize17= |cost18=455|prize18= |cost19=545|prize19= }} Mecharasu |cost2=35|prize2= |cost3=40|prize3= |width=2px|color=orange}} |cost4=45|prize4= |cost5=50|prize5= |width=2px|color=red}} |cost6=60|prize6= |cost7=70|prize7= |cost8=80|prize8= |cost9=90|prize9= |cost10=105|prize10= |width=2px|color=orange}} |cost11=120|prize11= |cost12=140|prize12= |cost13=160|prize13= |cost14=185|prize14= |cost15=210|prize15= |cost16=240|prize16= |width=2px|color=blue}} |cost17=280|prize17= |cost18=320|prize18= |width=2px|color=orange}} |cost19=365|prize19= |cost20=420|prize20=35px|Silver Vanoss Coin |cost21=485|prize21= |cost22=555|prize22= |cost23=640|prize23= |width=2px|color=blue}} |cost24=735|prize24= |cost25=845|prize25= }} Growler |cost2=45|prize2= |cost3=50|prize3= |cost4=55|prize4= |cost5=60|prize5= |width=2px|color=blue}} |cost6=65|prize6= |cost7=75|prize7= |width=2px|color=red}} |cost8=85|prize8= |cost9=90|prize9= |cost10=100|prize10= |cost11=115|prize11= |cost12=125|prize12= |cost13=140|prize13= |cost14=155|prize14= |cost15=170|prize15= |cost16=190|prize16= |cost17=210|prize17= |width=2px|color=blue}} |cost18=235|prize18= |cost19=260|prize19=35px|Silver Vanoss Coin |cost20=290|prize20= |cost21=320|prize21= |width=2px|color=red}} |cost22=355|prize22= |cost23=395|prize23= |cost24=440|prize24= |cost25=485|prize25= |cost26=540|prize26= |cost27=600|prize27= |cost28=665|prize28= |cost29=740|prize29= }} Montauk Creature |cost2=55|prize2= |cost3=60|prize3= |cost4=65|prize4= |cost5=70|prize5= |cost6=75|prize6= |cost7=80|prize7= |cost8=90|prize8= |width=2px|color=red}} |cost9=95|prize9= |cost10=105|prize10= |cost11=110|prize11= |cost12=120|prize12=35px|Silver Vanoss Coin |cost13=130|prize13= |cost14=145|prize14= |cost15=155|prize15= |cost16=170|prize16= |cost17=180|prize17= |width=2px|color=red}} |cost18=195|prize18= |cost19=215|prize19= |cost20=230|prize20= |cost21=250|prize21= |cost22=275|prize22= |cost23=295|prize23= |cost24=320|prize24= |width=2px|color=red}} |cost25=350|prize25= |cost26=375|prize26= |cost27=410|prize27= |width=2px|color=blue}} |cost28=445|prize28= |cost29=480|prize29= |cost30=520|prize30= |cost31=565|prize31= |cost32=610|prize32= |cost33=665|prize33= |cost34=720|prize34= }} Igursus |cost2=60|prize2= |cost3=65|prize3= |cost4=70|prize4= |width=2px|color=blue}} |cost5=70|prize5= |cost6=75|prize6= |width=2px|color=red}} |cost7=85|prize7= |cost8=90|prize8= |width=2px|color=pathcolor2}} |cost9=95|prize9= |cost10=100|prize10= |cost11=110|prize11= |cost12=115|prize12= |cost13=125|prize13= |width=2px|color=red}} |cost14=135|prize14= |cost15=145|prize15= |width=2px|color=pathcolor2}} |cost16=155|prize16= |cost17=165|prize17= |cost18=175|prize18= |width=2px|color=blue}} |cost19=190|prize19= |cost20=200|prize20= |cost21=215|prize21= |cost22=230|prize22= |cost23=250|prize23= |width=2px|color=pathcolor2}} |cost24=265|prize24= |cost25=285|prize25= |cost26=305|prize26= |width=2px|color=blue}} |cost27=325|prize27= |cost28=350|prize28= |cost29=375|prize29= |cost30=400|prize30= |cost31=430|prize31= |cost32=460|prize32= |cost33=490|prize33= |cost34=525|prize34= |width=2px|color=blue}} |cost35=560|prize35= |cost36=600|prize36= |width=2px|color=pathcolor1}} |cost37=645|prize37= |cost38=690|prize38=35px|Silver Vanoss Coin |cost39=740|prize39= }} Eisul Main Path= |cost2=65|prize2= |cost3=70|prize3= |width=2px|color=red}} |cost4=70|prize4= |cost5=75|prize5= |cost6=80|prize6= |cost7=90|prize7= |cost8=95|prize8= |width=2px|color=orange}} |cost9=100|prize9= |cost10=105|prize10= |cost11=115|prize11= |cost12=120|prize12= |cost13=130|prize13= |cost14=135|prize14= |cost15=145|prize15= |width=2px|color=orange}} |cost16=155|prize16= |cost17=165|prize17= |width=2px|color=yellow}} |cost18=175|prize18= |cost19=185|prize19= |cost20=200|prize20= |cost21=210|prize21= |cost22=225|prize22= |width=2px|color=orange}} |cost23=240|prize23= |cost24=255|prize24= |width=2px|color=yellow}} |cost25=270|prize25= |cost26=290|prize26= |cost27=310|prize27= |cost28=330|prize28= |cost29=350|prize29= |cost30=370|prize30= |width=2px|color=orange}} |cost31=395|prize31= |cost32=420|prize32= |width=2px|color=red}} |cost33=450|prize33= |cost34=480|prize34= |cost35=510|prize35= |cost36=545|prize36= |width=2px|color=grey}} |cost37=580|prize37= |cost38=615|prize38= |cost39=655|prize39= |cost40=700|prize40= |cost41=745|prize41=35px|Silver Vanoss Coin |cost42=795|prize42= }} |-|Extra Cells= Total: 10 |cost2=125|prize2= Total: 21 |cost3=140|prize3= |cost4=155|prize4= Total: 34 |cost5=175|prize5= |width=2px|color=red}} |cost6=195|prize6= Total: 50 |cost7=220|prize7= Total: 69 |cost8=245|prize8= |cost9=275|prize9= Total: 91 |cost10=305|prize10= Total: 120 |cost11=150|prize11= Total: 135 |cost12=165|prize12= |cost13=180|prize13= Total: 153 |cost14=200|prize14= |width=2px|color=saddlebrown}} |cost15=220|prize15= |cost16=245|prize16= Total: 174 |cost17=270|prize17= Total: 200 |cost18=295|prize18= Total: 231 |cost19=330|prize19= |cost20=350|prize20= Total: 270 |cost21=245|prize21= Total: 295 |cost22=265|prize22= Total: 326 |cost23=285|prize23= |cost24=310|prize24= Total: 365 |cost25=335|prize25= Total: 415 |cost26=360|prize26= |cost27=390|prize27= |cost28=425|prize28= |width=2px|color=red}} |cost29=455|prize29= Total: 473 |cost30=495|prize30= |width=2px|color=saddlebrown}} |cost31=535|prize31= |cost32=580|prize32= Total: 560 |cost33=325|prize33= Total: 590 |cost34=345|prize34= Total: 622 |cost35=360|prize35= |cost36=385|prize36= Total: 656 |cost37=405|prize37= Total: 693 |cost38=425|prize38= Total: 733 |cost39=450|prize39= |cost40=475|prize40= Total: 776 |cost41=500|prize41= Total: 822 |cost42=530|prize42= Total: 872 |cost43=560|prize43= |width=2px|color=red}} |cost44=590|prize44= |cost45=825|prize45= Total: 930 |cost46=410|prize46= Total: 980 |cost47=440|prize47= Total: 1,031 |cost48=475|prize48= Total: 1,084 |cost49=510|prize49= |cost50=550|prize50= Total: 1,138 |cost51=590|prize51= Total: 1,194 |cost52=635|prize52= Total: 1,251 |cost53=680|prize53= Total: 1,310 |cost54=735|prize54= |width=2px|color=black}} |cost55=790|prize55= |cost56=845|prize56= Total: 1,371 |cost57=910|prize57= Total: 1,434 |cost58=980|prize58= Total: 1,499 |cost59=1055|prize59= |cost60=1135|prize60= Total: 1,570 |cost61=1220|prize61= }} Nitroblaster Main Path= |cost2=80|prize2= |cost3=85|prize3= |width=2px|color=blue}} |cost4=85|prize4= |cost5=90|prize5= |cost6=95|prize6= |cost7=100|prize7= |cost8=105|prize8= |cost9=110|prize9= |cost10=115|prize10= |width=2px|color=orange}} |cost11=125|prize11= |cost12=130|prize12= |cost13=135|prize13= |cost14=145|prize14= |width=2px|color=yellow}} |cost15=150|prize15= |cost16=160|prize16= |cost17=165|prize17= |width=2px|color=orange}} |cost18=175|prize18= |cost19=185|prize19= |cost20=190|prize20= |cost21=200|prize21= |cost22=210|prize22= |cost23=225|prize23= |cost24=235|prize24= |cost25=245|prize25= |cost26=260|prize26= |cost27=270|prize27= |cost28=285|prize28= |width=2px|color=blue}} |cost29=300|prize29= |cost30=315|prize30= |width=2px|color=grey}} |cost31=330|prize31= |cost32=350|prize32= |cost33=365|prize33= |cost34=385|prize34= |cost35=405|prize35= |cost36=425|prize36= |cost37=445|prize37= |cost38=470|prize38= |cost39=490|prize39= |width=2px|color=blue}} |cost40=515|prize40= |cost41=545|prize41= |cost42=570|prize42= |cost43=600|prize43= |cost44=630|prize44=35px|Silver Vanoss Coin |cost45=660|prize45= }} |-|Extra Cells= |width=2px|color=blue}} |cost2=240|prize2= Total: 10 |cost3=260|prize3= Total: 22 |cost4=280|prize4= |cost5=305|prize5= |width=2px|color=saddlebrown}} |cost6=330|prize6= Total: 38 |cost7=355|prize7= Total: 58 |cost8=385|prize8= Total: 84 |cost9=420|prize9= |cost10=455|prize10= Total: 120 |cost11=300|prize11= Total: 135 |cost12=320|prize12= Total: 153 |cost13=340|prize13= |cost14=365|prize14= Total: 174 |cost15=385|prize15= Total: 200 |cost16=410|prize16= |cost17=440|prize17= |cost18=465|prize18= Total: 231 |cost19=495|prize19= |cost20=530|prize20= Total: 270 |cost21=490|prize21= |width=2px|color=blue}} |cost22=515|prize22= Total: 295 |cost23=540|prize23= Total: 322 |cost24=570|prize24= |cost25=595|prize25= Total: 352 |cost26=625|prize26= Total: 385 |cost27=650|prize27= |width=2px|color=saddlebrown}} |cost28=695|prize28= Total: 422 |cost29=730|prize29= |cost30=765|prize30= Total: 463 |cost31=805|prize31= Total: 508 |cost32=845|prize32= Total: 560 |cost33=650|prize33= Total: 590 |cost34=670|prize34= Total: 623 |cost35=685|prize35= |cost36=705|prize36= Total: 660 |cost37=725|prize37= Total: 702 |cost38=745|prize38= Total: 749 |cost39=765|prize39= |cost40=785|prize40= |width=2px|color=blue}} |cost41=805|prize41= Total: 802 |cost42=830|prize42= |cost43=850|prize43= Total: 861 |cost44=875|prize44= |width=2px|color=black}} |cost45=900|prize45= Total: 930 |cost46=820|prize46= Total: 980 |cost47=865|prize47= Total: 1,032 |cost48=910|prize48= |cost49=960|prize49= |width=2px|color=black}} |cost50=1010|prize50= Total: 1,087 |cost51=1065|prize51= Total: 1,145 |cost52=1120|prize52= |width=2px|color=black}} |cost53=1180|prize53= Total: 1,206 |cost54=1245|prize54= |cost55=1310|prize55= Total: 1,270 |cost56=1385|prize56= Total: 1,338 |cost57=1455|prize57= Total: 1,410 |cost58=1535|prize58= |cost59=1615|prize59= Total: 1,485 |cost60=1705|prize60= Total: 1,570 |cost61=1795|prize61= }} Clipeum Limited time path available for: |cost2=55|prize2= |cost3=65|prize3= |cost4=70|prize4= |cost5=80|prize5= |cost6=90|prize6= |cost7=105|prize7= |cost8=115|prize8= |cost9=130|prize9= |width=2px|color=red}} |cost10=150|prize10= |cost11=170|prize11= |width=2px|color=blue}} |cost12=190|prize12= |cost13=215|prize13= |cost14=240|prize14= |cost15=275|prize15= |cost16=310|prize16= |cost17=350|prize17= |width=2px|color=red}} |cost18=395|prize18= |cost19=445|prize19= |cost20=500|prize20=35px|Silver Vanoss Coin |cost21=565|prize21= }} Gallery gr-news-maze-thawofthedead-tlp_v1.png received_349358176000378.png